happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Party Animal
Party Animal is episode number 2.1 of the Happy Tree Friends television series. HTF Episode Description Surprise, happy birthday Flippy! (Part 1) Watch how Flippy cuts loose at his party! (Part 2) The friends throw Flippy a surprise party. Flippy loves surprises! (DVD) Plot While Flaky makes cake batter in the kitchen, Nutty is drawn to some chocolate chips on the counter and reaches for one. Flaky slaps his hand away, however, and assertively tells him that he can't eat the ingredients before the party. She gets a peanut and cracks the shell, dropping the peanuts into a blender. She turns it on, but it becomes jammed due to half a peanut shell getting stuck in the razor blades. Flaky reaches for the shell but stops with a nervous laugh, remembering that the blender is still on. She then unplugs the cord from the wall before pulling the shell out. Seeing a peanut still in the shell, she tosses the peanut into her mouth. All of a sudden, a purple rash spreads over Flaky's body, her lips swell up, and her body bloats and swells up like a balloon, revealing the fact that Flaky has a peanut allergy. Nutty rushes over to help, but is distracted by the platter of chocolate chips sitting on the counter. He takes a while to decide whether to help Flaky or eat the chocolate, and in the end, he pushes Flaky away and chows down on the sweets. The next scene shows Flaky leaving the hospital when all of a sudden, Mime rides up on his unicycle and offers her some peanuts. Lumpy, the doctor, (having clearly realized the cause of her allergic reaction) quickly slaps Mime's peanut bag to the ground, making him upset and "cry." Back at the house, Flaky, Cuddles, Toothy, Nutty, The Mole, Mime, and Sniffles decorate the place for the party. Mime blows up some balloons and makes balloon animals and but lets one go leading him over to the blender where he gets some peanuts that Flaky was using; The Mole puts up a game of pin the tail on the donkey, not knowing that it's upside down; Nutty pours extra sugar in the punch, thinking it's not sweet enough; and Sniffles fills a barrel with water for apple bobbing. As they finish their preparations, Flaky sees someone coming towards the house and tells everyone to be quiet. The Mole turns off the lights shortly before the door opens, Revealing to be a shadow of a certain kind. When the lights are turned back on, we see Flippy standing in the doorway while everyone shouts "SURPRISE!" Shocked by this, Flippy is startled, but luckily, he doesn't flip out (though he had seemed close to it). Everybody sings "For He's a Jolly Good Fellow" as Flaky brings Flippy his birthday cake, causing Flippy to shed a tear of happiness. We cut to Nutty where he just filled the punch bowl with alot of sugar; then The Mole begins playing pin the tail on the donkey. While Flippy makes a wish and blows out the candles, Flaky hands Flippy a cake knife to cut the cake, leading him to almost flip out. Fortunately, he snaps out of it and begins cutting the cake. Nutty, now standing next to a pile of the sugar-filled punch bowl, consumes a drop of sugar. He gets an intense sugar rush and begins spinning like a tornado like Taz around the house. The tornado he forms sucks some peanuts out of Mime's hand and causes them to fly into Flaky's mouth as she's about to eat the first slice of cake. She suffers the same allergic reaction she did earlier, popping the balloons with her quills as she bloats up. Mistaking the popping noises for gunshots, Flippy finally flips out. First, he attacks Toothy by cutting off part of his face with the cake cutter. He places the slice of face on Cuddles' plate before tying some balloons around his neck and letting go of them, leaving Cuddles to fly into a ceiling fan where he is shredded to pieces. Next, as the spinning Nutty approaches him, Flippy holds out the cutter and slices Nutty like an apple. Flippy now turns his attention to Mime, who is reaching for peanuts in the blender, oblivious to all that has gone on around him. Flippy plugs in the blender and shoves Mime into the blender, where he is ground into a bloody mush. Sniffles, seeing everything that has happened, hides in the water barrel. Flippy searches for more victims to kill (interestingly ignoring both Flaky and The Mole) when his gaze comes upon Sniffles' trunk poking out of the barrel. He puts the lid on the barrel, almost drowning Sniffles who attempts to escape, but to no avail. Flippy begins sticking knives, forks, and other sharp objects through the barrel, narrowly missing Sniffles' body and draining the water. Sniffles gives a sigh of relief, but Flippy takes the barrel outside and rolls it down a hill. The barrel breaks upon hitting a tree and a dismembered and bloody Sniffles flies out in numerous directions. Unaware of what has happened, The Mole continues playing his game of pin the tail on the donkey and walks towards the bloated Flaky while holding the donkey tail. As he pokes Flaky in the eye with the tack on the tail, she explodes, bringing Flippy out of his flipped out state. He looks over to see The Mole impaled on the wall by many of Flaky's quills. Not seeming to notice (or at least care about) the death and destruction around him, Flippy uses one of Mime's antlers to mix the fluid in the blender's jar, which comprises of Mime's blood and the peanuts from earlier. Upon drinking the fluid, he enjoys the taste but however, he gets the same allergic reaction Flaky did. As the iris closes to end the episode, his lips are caught in the hole and cut off, with blood seeping from the lips as they fall. Moral "Life's a Party and everyone is invited!" Deaths #Flippy cuts Toothy's face like a cake. #Flippy ties a group of balloons around Cuddles' neck and lets them go under a ceiling fan, leaving Cuddles to get sliced into pieces. #Flippy carves off Nutty's skin like an apple with the cake cutter while Nutty's spinning around like Taz. #Flippy plugs the blender's cord while Mime's hand is inside it; then Flippy pushes him into the blender, grinding him completely. #Flippy pushes the barrel Sniffles is hiding in down a hill when it was full of sharp objects, cutting, stabbing, slicing, chopping, and poking Sniffles, and he is cut into little pieces which fly everywhere. #The Mole pokes a needle at a bloated Flaky, causing her to explode. (death not seen; but blood is shown) #The Mole is killed when he accidentally pops Flaky in the eye, causing her quills to painfully pin him to the wall in numerous places of his body. (death not seen) Injuries *Flaky suffers from her peanut allergy and becomes bloated and swollen. Flippy has a similar reaction at the end. *Mime's arm is caught in the spinning blades of the blender (before death). *Flippy's lips are chopped off by the closing iris of the episode. Goofs #The refrigerator shifts positions several times as Flaky makes the cake batter. #As usual, the candy on Nutty's body changes positions numerous times. #Nutty's lazy eye changes places when he pushes Flaky out of the way to eat the chocolate chips. #The Mole's mole changes places on his face several times, sometimes during continuous shots. #Strangely, this episode does not have a "Featuring" card. Normally, Toothy, Mole, Mime, Sniffles, Cuddles and Nutty probably would have been on it. #One of the bowls of sugar near the punch bowl disappears. #The crest on Flippy's hat changes places several times, sometimes during continuous shots. #The blood on Flippy's face changes positions several times, sometimes during continuous shots. #When Toothy's face is cut, his pupils remain on the sliced off portion as small dots. His Pac-Man shaped pupils, however, are also still on the parts of his eyes that weren't sliced off, giving him four pupils altogether. # Also when Toothy's face is cut, his nose is the wrong shape. #The plate with the slice of Toothy's face on it disappears after Cuddles' remains fall to the ground. #When Nutty is carved while spinning, the apple on his head disappears. #The layout of the house during Flippy's killing spree is inconsistent. #When Flaky unplugs the blender, the cord is purple, but when Flippy plugs it back in, it is green. #It is very strange for Mime to not pay any attention to Flippy's killing spree as the kitchen appears to be in the same room as the living/party room (as seen from Flippy's point of view). #The apples used for apple bobbing disappear once they have been dropped into the barrel of water (although it is possible that they just might have been fished out in-between scenes). #When Flippy tried to kill Sniffles the first time, he only jams seven sharp objects through the barrel, but when Flippy began to roll the barrel down the hill, there are many more sharp objects jammed into the barrel. It is possible that he put in more off-screen. #Considering where The Mole was standing before popping Flaky, he should not have been pinned to the wall where the pin the tail on the donkey poster was. #When Flippy snaps out of his trance, his voice is deep like Pop's. When he drinks what was in the blender, his voice is like Toothy's. # There are several mistakes in the scene where Flippy looks around the room just before he attacks Sniffles: ## Cuddles' sliced up body parts are nowhere to be seen. ## The blood on the fan that killed Cuddles isn't there anymore. ## The positions of where the dead characters lay changed positions from where they were originally. ## Mime's body was completely ground up when Flippy killed him, but his lower body is still intact in this shot. #Based on the way Cuddles' blood and Nutty's blood was getting thrown around, some of it should have hit Flippy. Instead, none of their blood spreads on Flippy. #Near the beginning of the episode, when Nutty is about to go for his first try at eating the chocolates, he has two lollipops on his face, when he should only have one. #The blender in this episode lacks its lid/cap. #Flippy was shown to have only blood on his cheek/eye, but at the end of the episode, it was all over his mouth. Though this could have been from the "smoothie" he just drank. # The ceiling fan completely shreds Cuddles' head, but he can still be heard screaming until all of his body is shredded. # The first time when Nutty stirs the punch was using two fingers to hold the spoon, the next screen he is shown using all of his fingers to grab the spoon. Trivia *The title of this episode describes a person who really likes to celebrate. * This episode introduces the idea that Flaky is allergic to peanuts, while Flippy is allergic to either peanuts or venison. *After consuming the sugar-filled punch, Nutty spins around the house in a tornado like Taz from Looney Tunes. *The Mole's death is similar to Disco Bear's death in Rink Hijinks. Flaky was responsible for both deaths. *This episode marks the second time Toothy was the first victim of Flippy. Incidentally, Toothy was Flippy's first victim in both his internet series debut (Hide and Seek) and Flippy's television series debut. *This is one of the few episodes where Lumpy appears yet doesn't kill anyone or get killed himself. *The direction of Lumpy's antlers do not change in this episode. *Nobody dies until 5 minutes into the episode. *This is the first TV episode where one character isn't responsible for the death of every other character, which is extremely ironic considering the fact that this is a Fliqpy episode. *Every death in this episode was indoors. (Except for Sniffles' death because Flippy rolls him in a barrel down hill). *Every death in the episode is caused by sharp objects. (Except for Cuddles' death because a fan isn't a sharp object) *Nutty is indirectly responsible for every death in this episode, including his own. (He and Flaky caused Flippy to become insane and since Nutty caused Flaky's allergic reaction, he's also indirectly responsible for Flaky and The Mole's deaths). **Despite this, do not add this episode to Sole Cause because all the deaths but Flaky and Mole's are primarily Evil Flippy's fault and the kills are intentional. *Happy Birthday wasn't used in this episode since it's a licensed song. If the writers used Happy Birthday, they would have had to pay a fee for it so instead they used For He's a Jolly Good Fellow. *When this episode aired along with Ipso Fatso and Don't Yank My Chain on YouTube, the alternate title for the conglomeration of the segments was named "Lesser of Two Evils." Lumpy, Cuddles, and The Mole appear in all three of these episodes. Cuddles dies in all three episodes, while Lumpy and The Mole died twice. *When Flippy flips out by the balloons, the sounds he made as he was having his flashback were exactly the same as the noises he heard when he hid in Sneaky's body in the Ka-Pow! W.A.R. Journal episode Operation: Tiger Bomb. *Flippy is the last main character to make his TV series debut. * When the Mole dies, his hand pins the donkey tail in the right spot. *R'unning gag:' Mole plays Pin the Tail on the Donkey while wearing a blindfold. *This is the first TV episode where a female takes a starring role. (If one counts Giggles in From Hero to Eternity as the first). *When Flaky pops the balloons because of her allergy, Flippy's background changes to a jungle theme. This might be because Flippy served in the Vietnam War or a flashback of what happened in W.A.R. Journal: Operation: Tiger Bomb. *This one of the episodes where Flippy co-stars with Flaky. *Nutty's death is similar to Mime's death/injury in Random Acts of Silence. **Coincidentally, both of these deaths are caused by Evil Flippy. *Lumpy had a very short appearance in this episode, as he was only seen for ten seconds. *Furthermore, this is one of the few instances in which Lumpy, as a doctor, is able to successfully help a patient. In many of his other appearances as a doctor (such as I Nub You), he generally fails to do his job well. *In this episode, Toothy is now observed to be aware of Fliqpy's existence as Toothy's eyes widens, drops his plate in shock, shivers in fear, and begs for mercy shortly before his death. So do Cuddles, who looks at him worriedly after he kills Toothy, and Sniffles, who first runs away after Toothy's killed and jumps in the barrel after he kills Mime. **However, Flaky appears too be unaware at this point given how trustingly and without hesitation she hands him the cake cutter despite it being both a weapon and likely to flip him out and that she is famous for her cowardice. *It appears that good Flippy is (somewhat) aware of his evil side as he tries everything he can to calm himself down. This is evident as he snaps out of his trance when he sees a shiny metallic object that reminds him of a knife. *Flaky and the Mole are the only characters in the party to not be killed by Fliqpy in this episode (although Fliqpy could have planned to kill them later). *It is very unusual for good Flippy to not pay attention to the carnage that he caused at the end of the episode (after he returns to his normal self when Flaky explodes). He even drinks the blood from the blender nonchalantly. *In the entire TV series, Flippy has starred twice, and featured twice. (He starred in this episode and starred in Double Whammy, and featured twice, Easy For You to Sleigh and Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow). *This is an episode where Flaky intentionally hurts someone and gets angry/annoyed. She slaps Nutty's hand when he tries to get the candy and she tells him no. However, rarely there are other times where she does get angry or annoyed. *This episode has led many fans to believe that Flippy and Flaky are very best friends (and possibly in a very strong relationship) as Flippy somehow controls and contains himself when Flaky gives him the cake knife. This is supported by the fact that he also doesn't kill her in his flipped out state, while he does flip out when Flaky is not near him. *This is one of the few episodes where Fliqpy kills male characters without killing any female characters. The others are Easy For You to Sleigh, Class Act, and Random Acts of Silence. *Giggles, Petunia, and Disco Bear were the only friends of Flaky that didn't appear. *This is the second time Fliqpy flips over a table. The first time was in Flippin' Burgers. *The way Flaky swells up like a balloon after consuming a peanut is similar to a character from Roald Dahl's 1964 story Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, where an expert gum chewer named Violet Beauregarde swells up after eating a specialized gum. *At the beginning of the episode, Flaky becomes the first to try to stop Nutty from getting a sweet he's after. The only other one to do this is Pop in A Sucker for Love. *It is odd that Mime went to Flippy's birthday party when they don't usually get along, even when Flippy is in his sane state, as seen in Keepin' it Reel. Category:TV episodes Category:Episodes Category:Regular Episodes Category:Rebel Without a Cause Category:Lesser of Two Evils Category:Episodes Starring Flaky Category:Episodes Starring Flippy Category:2006 Episodes